Different Places
by Madame Cross Marian
Summary: Allen had a sister who is the 14th noah, and was adopted by Sheril when she was baby. Her name is Aaralyn "Aria" Cossette Kamelot Mikk, and she has the combined powers of innocence and noah. Now the true history of the 14th, and Aria and Allen's parentage comes to light!
1. Chapter 1

N: A new story :D I likes this one I does~!

-Story Start-

Aaralyn, know better as Aria, had never been _quite_ as sadistic as the rest of her family. This, however, didn't mean she lacked the occasional *cough*frequent*cough* urge to at the very least watch someone squirm uncomfortably from time to time. And this was precisely what she was doing, as she hid a smirk while a café worker fretted about spilling coffee on her. She had actually tripped him on purpose, so it wasn't his fault, but he didn't know that. And she was pretending to be mad about this despite not actually caring. Just as she was about to demand he pay for the dress (which was three-hundred dollars), completely aware of the fact that it would dry good as new, her attention was snatched away by the flashing silver accessories of five exorcist coats and a head of white hair.

-1-1-1-

"Umm...Allen, do you have a twin?"  
"I suppose I could have, but not that I know of. Why?"  
"That girl over there looks just like you! But as a hot chick!"  
Sitting at one of the café tables was a young girl, around Allen's age, with an eerily familiar face. Her hair was a dark strange mix of dark red, brown, platinum blonde, and predominately copper. This hair fell to her waist, so wavy it was almost curly, but not quite. She and Allen had the same large, round silver eyes, set in a pale complexion. She was very pretty, to be sure, but if her face was more masculine, her hair shorter and white, and if a curse mark ran down the side of her face she could have passed for Allen!

She was dressed in a strapless black dress that hugged her body like a second skin until it reached the waist and flared out and reached just to her knees. Around her waist was a light blue sash, tied in a large bow at the back, and appeared to be slightly damp. Around her neck was a solid silver choker necklace and on her ringer finger two white-gold rings. Black boots went up to a couple inches below the hem of her dress and had five inch heels, putting her height at about five foot four. A thin orange messenger style bag leaned against the chair she was in, books and papers poking just enough out of the top for you to tell it was extremely organized.  
"She doesn't have white hair like you though. And she's way hotter than you."  
"I should hope so, seeing as she is female and I am not. And besides, my hair _did_ used to be that color! It only turned white when I got cursed!"  
"Then maybe that's your long lost sister!"  
"Lavi, I don't think-" Allen stopped abruptly as his eye activated when a seemingly average human man began walking towards the redhead with a towel in hand. He/it seemed to glance in their direction when everything was plunged into chaos. After the akuma shed its human skin, the customers and staff of the café had fled quickly and the exorcists were prepared to destroy the weak level one, when a somewhat low, but still incredibly feminine voice was heard from across the café.  
"Akuma...didn't I tell you not to attack unless I ordered it?" The silver-eyed woman asked Ina deadly sweet tone with a matching expression. Without waiting for an answer the girl sliced the akuma in half sword a foot wide and taller than her. Though she was shorter than Allen, even with the large heels. After this was said and done she calmly watched as the sword reduced to only a handle, and shoved it in her bra of all places. Or corset, in these times. She walked over to the shocked group after dusting off her dress, and held her friend out in front of Allen.  
"I'm Aaralyn Cossette Kamelot Mikk, but call me Aria. It's nice to finally meet you, Allen Walker."  
"How do you know who I am? Are you an exorcist?" Allen questioned in confusion, Aria giggled like a small child had asked her a question with an obvious answer.  
"Not even close! I do believe you've met my sister, Road?"  
Allen stepped back cautiously. "Are you a noah?"  
"Yep! I'm the fourteenth noah, the musician! I do have an innocence, as you have seen demonstrated, but that doesn't really matter, I don't think. Oh yeah, since those pesky normal people are gone, I don't have to be in my white form anymore, do I?" Aria rambled on as her skin turned gray, her eyes a vibrant amber, and the stigmata appeared on her forehead, "Anyways, I'm glad I got to meet you outside the fatty's script, Allen. I don't like his scripts very much, but I always get to do the music~!"  
"That's a lie! A noah can't posses innocence!"  
"Yes I can." Aria stated bluntly as if it were the most simple thing to ever be uttered by human lips. Just as the exorcists began running over different reactions in their heads, a flying akuma zoomed in screeching frantically, "Mistress Aaralyn! Mistress Aaralyn!" Aria looked disappoints at having the chance of a possible fight ruined, but slipped into a more relaxed position nevertheless.  
"What is it akuma?"  
"Master Tyki says," the akuma began, "that you better be home within the next ten minutes or he's coming after you with Road and her doors. I'm so glad I found you, Mistress Aaralyn, Master said that he'd kill me if I-"  
"Shut up! What did Tyki say gives him the right to order me around like that? Why do I even need to go back in the first place!?"  
"Master Tyki says that the Earl is angry at you for skipping the family dinner, and that you and him have been assigned on a mission together. Please don't let him kill me-"  
"Be quiet or I'll kill you! I'm going! To the ark, right?"  
"Yes, Mistress Aaralyn."  
Aaralyn blew the hair out of her face and began to boredly hum a haunting melody. As the tune came to an end, a door appeared. "Bye-bye guys! See you in hell, and all that jazz."  
Seconds later the door closed and she as gone.

-Chapter End-

AN: So short D: It will be longer next time guys, I promise. Adeus~!

~FemSonGoku


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter two~! And don't anyone dare tell me to work on "That's Illegal, Master!"! Actually, that might work for you, but I'm having fun with this one dammit, so don't ruin it for me!

-Chapter Start-

"Hey, Tyki?" Inquired Aria, fully awake though it was 4 am. She was always fully awake at night, and half-asleep all day.

"What?" Tyki mumbled, mostly asleep.

"I'm getting sick of the ark song. Do you think I can make a new one?"

"No," Tyki replied coldly. Aria got up and went to the other side of the bed and crouched down so that Tyki could see her face and pouted.

"Why not? I want to!"

"It's impossible. The ark song is the ark song, quit whining."

"Hmm..." Aria glared at her husband, pout still in place, "...Then can I have puppy?"  
"That was your only real question, wasn't it."  
"Possibly."  
"No."  
"Fuck."  
"Gladly." Tyki was practically fully awake now, as he grabbed his wife's wrist and began to pull her towards him. Aria humphed, pulled away, and marched violently out of the room, clearly forgetting they were in an inn.

"Hey! You can't just leave like that, you women can protest all you want, but you don't have rights yet!" He sighed and tried to go back to slip, somewhat annoyed at his plan being foiled, only to be re-awoken just as he was about to nod off. The cause of this disturbance was Aria, stomping in with an armful of sheet music and a couple books. Whenever she got upset with him, and before they were married upset with Sherril, she would go out and buy a ton of stuff she knew whoever was paying would deem useless. He wondered if she cared that she had just gone shopping at stores traditionally only men went to, at four in the morning, wearing only a corset and undershorts that were barely longer than underwear. He doubted it.

-1-1-1-

"What do you think I should do, dear?"

"Whatever."

"Hmm...that's not a very convincing argument from my wife. Maybe you should cry harder, she can be a bit of a softy sometimes."

"Please! I'm begging you, let me live! I have a daughter-"

"Do you read Hugo or Dumas?"

The exorcist Suman was pleading for his life with Tyki, as Aria scarcely glanced up from her piles of music. She was determined to rip to shreds any piece she deemed to simple or downright not pretty, and even famous composers such as Bach and Mozart weren't exempt from this. He had a sadistic grin, reduced only slightly by his wife's reluctance to go along with him in toying with the exorcist. Don't get me wrong, Aria was just as sadistic as the rest of her family, but her music took priority, and so the scene was regarded rather nonchalantly on her part.

"Yes! Does this mean I can live!?"

"Which is better, the Three Musketeers, or the Count of Monte Cristo?" A small grin pulled at the edges of Aria's lips as as began to give into her sadistic urges. Also, she rarely had someone to discuss books with, so this gave her special pleasure.

"I don't know-" he stopped at the redheaded woman's displeased expression. "The Count of Monte Cristo! The Count of Monte Cristo!" An overly sweet expression settled on the woman. "Let him live, Tyki...I couldn't imagine a better nursery for tease."

-1-1-1-

"Bye-bye, Suman~!"

"Return, Tease." A swarm of "butterflies" rushed to the Portuguese man's hand, and collected into one giant "butterfly".

"What the hell did you do to Suman!?" A white head turned to see a Spanish looking man he didn't recognize towering over a short redheaded woman that he did. Mild surprise and interest possessed Tyki's features. "You're that cheating boy from the train!"

"Allen~!" Aria squealed happily as she clomped the exorcist boy.

"Hey, don't go cheating on me with cheating boy."

"Noah!" Allen exclaimed finally registering their gray skin. Aria rolled her eyes and strode gracefully back to her husband.

"Isn't he an observant one," she stated sarcastically.

"Your name is Allen? Dear, is this boy, by any chance, Allen Walker?" Aria's features pulled a pout that could have been described in any other situation as adorable.

"His name is Allen Walker, yes...why, is his name on the list?"

"All~en Wa~lker. De~lete~!" sang a card.

"Aaw...I _liked_ this exorcist!"

"Don't pull that face. You only like him 'cuz you're vain and he looks like you."

Aria laughed good-naturedly at the jab, and plopped down in front of Allen, Tyki crouching behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Relief mixed in with his fake pleasant smile at avoiding an argument with his wife. He didn't want to loose anymore money to sheet music destined to be ripped apart or novels to be thrown at him. He had told Sherril not to teach a woman to read, which was ignored, and now look how much he lost weekly to books! The music, her being the fourteenth and all, as unavoidable, but the books!

"Since you were brave and didn't run away, I'll tell you about our powers, 'kay?" She was practically bubbling over with optimism, and Allen couldn't help but feel that this was a very bad thing. "As you know, my name is Aaralyn Cossette Kamelot Mikk, better known as Aria. I'm the noah of destruction~! I'm also the musician. I control the ark, and with the right song I can control you~!" Abruptly her giggling was cut off by a slap in the face from a pissed off Allen.

"What did you do to Suman!?" Tyki grabbed Allen's wrist and glared hatefully with an overly polite smile.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit my wife. Or you pathetic life could come to an abrupt end." His voice was cold, and his expression only became slightly more genuine as Aria slapped Allen back and stuck out her tongue like a little kid.

"That was rude! Anyway, that's my power. You want me to sing Javert's Suicide from Les Miserables for you? Cuz you pull shit like that again and I fucking will." Neither Allen, nor Tyki, could keep from sweat dropping at the redhead's sudden dark aura, that switched almost immediately back to smiles. "Anyways, tease eats people. Pretty boring if you ask me. Well, tease ate him, and so now there are more of him."

"But that's the tease's ability, not ours. Mine is this!" He jabbed his hand through the boy's chest. "Don't worry, you won't feel any pain. Except for what I _want to touch_. So let's say while I'm pulling my hand out, I want to touch your heart, boy. Without making a cut on your body, I can take a hold of your heart and rip it out! I can rip out your heart while you're still alive!" His smile was sinister and his eyes lost to madness. "This is how your friends died...boy...will you die too?" Allen only gazed determinedly up at the Portuguese man, causing him to blink in surprise before frowning. "You ruined my fun. I wouldn't take it. My gloves would get dirty. That's why I usually let tease eat 'em. Anyways, it's a useful ability when you have a wife as disobedient as mi-" He was cut off as a large book slammed into his face.

"Bad Tyki!" Tyki decided to ignore this statement from his wife and continued on.

"Suman cooperated with us a bit. So instead of killing him, we turned him into a nursery for tease."

"He read Hugo and Dumas!" Aria butted in only to be ignored yet again.

"Too bad boy...I wanted to play cards with you again. But right now I'm wandering around killing people connected to a certain man. Aria too. Perhaps your innocence will kill you?"

-2-2-2-

"There was a small amount of blood on one of the cards that wasn't yours. It seemed as if someone had gotten a paper cut on it, as the blood was dried."

"May I ask what this has do with anything?"

"While the blood was from a different person, it shows close biological relations. Suppose, of a parent or sibling."

-2-2-2-

"Tyki~?"

"What now?" Tyki leaned against the wall of the train. He was in his white form, and Aria had been absolutely delighted to see Eeze, and vice-versa. She had a bit of a weak spot for children, and Eeze was an especially cute one. She was trying with a small amount of success to teach him to play poker.

"You know that..." She glanced at Eeze, "_thing_ we got from Allen Walker earlier?" His eyes narrowed behind the large glasses. "Yeah...what about it?" "Can I keep it?" She pulled out her puppy dog face. "Pleeeeaaase!"

"Why? Are you cheating on me?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny. I just liked him, that's all."

"...Yeah," He put his arm around her waist and dragged her closer to him, "But you gotta give me something in return..."

"Later." Tyki nodded in agreement. "Later."

-1-1-1-

"Huh? What'd ya just say?"

"It's~not~disappearing~Allen Walker's~name!" The person thing inside the card scrubbed at the name, "No matter~how much~I rub~and rub."

"No no no! That's impossible! Scrub harder! Don't make up lies just because you wan to leave the cage!"

"He's~still~alive!" The card screeched out in panic. Aria simultaneously gulped down three whole fish so that she could cheer excitedly. Tyki just glared thoughtfully at his half-eaten fish.

"Hey hey~~" The twins shouted as they walked over the Aria an Tyki. "Two young people dressed as finely as you guys shouldn't be stealing carp from a lake to eat."

"I heard you two are on a special mission?"

"Yeah," Aria nodded as she swallowed two more fish, "You want some fish too?"

"Naw. Tyki!" Devit tried to kick Tyki only to have his foot blocked by Tyki's wrist.

"Yo, twins. You're looking pale as usual."

"The names Devit you vagrant!"

"And I'm Jasdero! And together we're Jasdevi!"

"Sorry, but can you leave? I'm thinking right now. And take Aria with you while your at it."

"You're killing the ones involved with 'that thing', right?"

"I heard that's why you came to Japan."

"Yeah, some guy named Cross or something." Jasdero and Devit flipped the bird at the mention of the crimson haired man's name.

"That exorcist general is our prey! You lay a hand on him and we'll fucking kill you!"

"Kill you, kill you!"

"Huh?" Tyki and Aria emoted simultaneously, both equally confused.

-1-1-1-

"Oooh, so you guys are in charge of killing general Cross! You should hurry up then, you're taking forever."

"Shut the hell up! This guy's an uncommonly tough one."

"We've already made three attempts to kill him, and failed each time!"

"You did sucky job on one of your assassinations too! Some Allen guy or something!"

"Shut up!" Tyki and Aria ordered in unison.

"Anyway, where are you headed? The Millennium Earl and Road are here too."

"Hey, I think we just ran over someone!" A few minutes later Devit was shoved between Skin Boric and the carriage wall, and Tyki in the same position. Aria was seated comfortably on Skinn's knee, her small frame being perfect for tight spaces like the one she was in. It was prep portioned in such a way it worked like a normal caused chair does aforementioned normal sized people.

"So...what's sweet-tooth doing here?"

"I'm not sweet-tooth, I'm Skin Boric! The four eyed general I was assigned to kill has taken refuge here, that's all."

"Apparently we all fail at doing our jobs."

"I'm not a failure!"

"Boss is gonna be pissed at us!"

"I don't care, I just want something to eat!"

-1-1-1-

"It's so nostalgic. Even though I've only been here a couple if times, I always feel familiarity with this place for some reason. It's not even my birthplace."

"The same."

"Even though this gloomy place doesn't suit our tastes, so do we."

"Me too!"

"Of course for you, you're the fourteenth!"

"The genes of the noah inside you are causing the sentimentality~." The Earl stated from in front of a large organ before continuing on about the history of the noah, earning various remarks from the preset noah. "However the time has come for us to part with this ark. Good-bye, Edo~! For the sake of our upcoming ragnarok~! We must change to an ark that carries better qualifications~! By the way, why are you all here and not doing your jobs~?"

"Whoa, so straight-forward!" All the present noahs sweat-dropped. "Dammit, I was hoping he wouldn't notice!" Mumbled Aria.

-1-1-1-

"Tyki! Since there's nothing left for you to do in Japan, go finish your next job! Cross belongs to Jasdevi!"

"Why aren't you ever trying to get rid of Aria!?"

"Aria-chan! Tyki-pon~!"

"Please stop calling me that, Millennium Earl."

"You mustn't underestimate the innocence. He will do anything to defeat us. For he is the devil~!"

"Meeeh." Tyki rolled his eyes at his wife's annoyance. She was so lazy sometimes.

"You over there!" He pointed to an akuma. "Go to China using the 'box'."

-1-1-1-

"If it isn't the gentleman and the eye-patch-kun from before."

"Óla*, exorcists~!"

"Those two! They were in Timcanpy's memory! There's no way in hell I would forget those faces! That night...those are the noah that killed Allen!"

"We have some free time at the moment. Keep us occupied."

"Bring it on!"

"Lavi!"

"Those two with the beauty marks are mine! Don't interfere! I won't be satisfied until I beat the living shit out of them!"

"What? Why are you so angry that we killed cheating boy? We're you two friends?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, so you _were_ friends."

"Shut up!"

"Is that cute girl over there also a friend of cheating boy?"

"Shut up!"

"That must be tough, huh? I understand, because I have them too. Friends, that is."

"Shut up!"

"When a friend dies..."

"Shut up!"

"It's a painful thing."

"Don't get so pissed off. He's still alive (apparently)." Aria nodded excitedly in agreement with her husband. "It's true, he is~! _I_ think he'll be here soon, but Tyki only said maybe. Don't worry though, Tyki's just a pessimistic bastard. But if you wanna see him you've gotta live, okay?"

"Will you guys be able to see Allen Walker again?"

-Chapter End-

AN: I think Tyki's sexist.

*Óla is Portuguese for Hi/Hello

~FemSonGoku


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am in love with this story~! The Noah family is growing on me...I originally hated all of them...a lot...I'm a little disturbed with myself. Especially about Sherril.

-Chapter Start-

"A female exorcist, eh? It's the first time I've seen one. Is this scrimpy-looking woman okay? Did she overdo herself? Women should die elegantly, without struggle. Right, dear?"

"Sexist bastard."

"Let...go...let go of the exorcist you monster!" Chaoji shouted, but his punch only went through the Noah.

"Chaoji, don't-"

"You're boring me. Tease, eat them."

"Chaoji!"

Suddenly a man with long black hair held in a ponytail crashed down from the ceiling, narrowly missing Aria, who only escaped by being pulled over at the last second by Tyki. She looked extremely exited. "That was so close, that was so fun!"

"We're getting a lot of guests today, aren't we, dear."

"This one has a nice face."

"There you go, cheating on me again."

"Well you're awfully close to that exorcist girl!"

"But I'm not phasing through _her_ corset right now."

"Bastard!" Aria cursed blushing (which looked strange on her gray skin) obviously not having noticed until Tyki mentioned it. Tyki only laughed.

"Sorry for this, miss." He threw the Chinese girl down plummeting only to be caught by Kanda.

-1-1-1-

"It was just getting fun. Why'd you pull us out, Millennium Earl?"

"That girl could have been the heart."

"I need to get in my fun while I still can! In a few months none of you guys will be letting me do anything anymore!"

"So heavy~...you three have grown~"

"Four more hours until download finishes, Aria~~"

"Oh my. Keep up the good work on the program, Road~"

"I want a year's supply of candy."

"Are ya just gonna let them go?"

"Of course not~"

"Thought so." Tyki and Skin were being dragged by the back of their shirts, and Aria was slung over his shoulder.

"Your two's 'job' has come back as well~"

"He's really alive!?" Aria squealed excitedly and Tyki's cigarette fell out of his mouth. "Left arm and all?"

"Where's Lero?"

"Tyki-pon is worthless."

"Tyki, did you change cigarette brands?"

"What's with the sudden change in topic? No, I haven't."

"Oh really..."

-1-1-1-

"Really, Tyki? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Thank you!"

-1-1-1-

"There is an exit...little boy."

"Glasses!"

"Me too~!"

"Female Allen!?"

"Eh, Are those our names?"

"W-What are you doing here? And with a Noah!?"

"Hey," Kanda's voice sounded out, "That guy radiates blood lust."

"Hey, boy. Why are you still..." Tyki put his hand on the back of Allen's head. "...alive!" He slammed his forehead into the albino's. "You want an exit right? I can give you one."

"Correction, _I_ can give you one. This ship doesn't have one anymore, that much is true, but I can make one with my song!"

"So how about it? Let's continue our match on the train. This time, my-" He glanced at his wife's disapproving gaze, "-_Aria's_ exit vs your lives. No cheating this time, boy."

"What's the meaning of this, Tyki!? Master Earl will never-"

"Here's the key!" Aria tossed the key towards the albino. "Hunting for exorcists is lots of fun, so we'll be with the door on the highest floor of the tallest tower. Like a story book, ne~?"

"I heard that noah are immortal. How is this playing fair?"

Tyki began to laugh loudly and Aria blinked taking a moment to register the words before laughing out with him, different from her earlier giggles as if she found it genuinely amusing. It was captivating, a musical and haunting ringing.

"I don't know how these stories start, but we're still mortal too, boy. We just seem that way because..." He began to leave followed closely by his wife, who kept casting glanced at them back over her shoulder, "because you guys are weak!"

-1-1-1-

"If the Earl is so quiet, does that mean he's not angry?"

"He wouldn't get angry. The Earl doesn't want us to be in danger. After all, we're the precious "lambs" that he will offer to God. As Road spoke Aria glanced thoughtfully down at the silver button in her hand. "But I know it can't be helped. It's the nature of us noahs...but you two, you're..."

-1-1-1-

"Rest well, Skinn."

"Sweet-tooth guy lost?"

"Yeah. And I didn't feel the guy Allen and the others left behind pas through my door either."

"So they killed each other?"

"Are you crying, Tyki?"

"I just can't stop them from coming out. Can the noah inside us cry?"

"That may be so... I guess," the magazine slipped off Road's face, revealing silent tears, "noahs can cry."

Suddenly door slammed open and Devit and Jasdero walked in, tears mixed with mascara running down their face.

"Road, you got a tissue?"

"Your tears are black?"

"Our make-up is running!"

After a few minutes of the noahs wiping the tears off teir faces and getting situated Road finally spoke again.

"Skinn was the child of noah carrying 'wrath'. Jasdevi's 'bond', Tyki's 'pleasure', Aria's 'destruction' or my 'dream' are all different. Wrath was the most intense of the noah's memories; I feel kind of sorry for him."

"That baldy had some violent mood swings sometimes."

"He was a difficult character to understand, hee!"

"We are the children of noah, so we have the urge to kill exorcists on sight, but...wrath fighting like puppet just because he's the strongest of the noah..."

"Skinn was a pitiful noah, hee!"

"Didn't the Earl ask you two to capture Cross?"

"Eh, what? That guy."

"How did the conversation get here? Should we go now?"

"So basically you failed."

"Shut up! That's right, so what!?"

"So what!?"

"So this Cross guy is so good at running away? I wonder if I should go catch him..."

"He's our prey!"

"All that was there was a chicken, hee!"

"Ah, so that's why you're carrying a chicken."

"Damn that bastard Cross making a fool out of us!"

"Only the chicken, hee hee!"

"What's this? Bills?" Road was bent over a stack of papers, "Hotel charges, alcohol charges, women charges~ woo~~w, what are these?"

"That's what Cross left for Jasdevi to pay!"

"Huh?"

"Wah, don't say it idiot!"

"Not only did he escape, but he made you guys take care of his debts too?"

"That's right, no matter where we went!"

"Stop laughing you two!"

"Shit...! That bastard Cross!"

"Hm? This name..."

"Ah, this? That's the name of Cross's disciple. Seems the debt was associated with him too, hee hee!"

"Jesdevi... I'm gonna tell ya something good~!"

-1-1-1-

"Let me help them! Please! Please!" Aria sobbed as she hugged her husband's leg. He looked down at her with a bland "this is strange even for you" expression.

"No."

"Naze dame desukaaa*?" She switched into Japanese, as was her habit. Being raised by the Earl, and the ark being connected to Edo, Japanese was her first language.

"I don't know what you just said, but I'm sure the answer is no."

"Why can't I!?"

"You're a woman, so you can't get caught up in things like that."

"See, this is how you are now, I won't be allowed to walk without help soon!"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why if you let me help them. After all, I'm &just$ a woman." She said mockingly.

"...just go."

"Yay~! Arigatou*, Tyki-kun*!"

"What?"

-1-1-1-

"I've come to help!"

"Go away."

Aria stood in a dramatic pose practically shining with optimistic energy. The group of exorcists only gazed at her with incomprehension.

"But I'm helping~..." The redheaded woman pouted. Allen couldn't help but wander back to what Bak had said about the relatives blood on the card, and he realized their faces were practically identical. He could tell by her expression though that she didn't know anything special, probably even less than the other noah judging by her husband's protectiveness. Allen smiled politely at her. "We'd be glad to receive your assistance."

"Yay~! Arigatou!" She yelled glomping her possible twin.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry, I said thank you, I just said it in Japanese. I do that sometimes."

"Why? You don't appear to be of any asian descent."

"Yeah, the Earl took me away from my family when I was a baby, and I was raised here on the ark, which is stuck with a permanent Edo connection. I'm the fourteenth, so I have to spend a lot of time here, ya see."

It took a few minutes of walking in silence with suspicious eyes on her back before Aria heard Lavi's voice ring out in distrust.

"How do we know you're not leading us to the wrong place? That that Spanish bastard didn't send you here?"

"He's Portuguese, not Spanish."

"Shut up! I don't care, how can we trust you!?"

"If you were smart you wouldn't. But I promise I'm attempting to be helpful for once, little though that may mean."

"Lavi, calm down! We have no better chance than to follow her."

"Thanks Chinese lady! And sorry about your hair. It was really pretty," She twirled her own curls around her right index finger, "I know Tyki would kill anyone who touched my hair. Road says that my father had the same color~"

"Stop it!" Chaoji exclaimed shaking angrily.

"Stop what?" Aria questioned earnestly.

"Stop talking like you're human! You noah are the reason so many are dea-"

"They were gonna die anyways. And besides,_ I_ only kill exorcists, not finders and other random black order supporters."

"You-!" Chaoji was cut off as the floor began to crumble beneath them. They were rescued only as Krory grabbed onto all in the room (except for Aria, who just grabbed his ankle) and, with the boost from a bottle of blood, he flew them to a large library.

"This place..."

"This room hasn't been downloaded yet."

"Looks like archives."

"I knew she was leading us the wrong way!"

"No way, that wasn't my fault!" Aria suddenly seemed to realize where they were. "Yay, I can save some of my books~!" She began carefully pulling certain books off shelves, seemingly with a lot of thought and patience they didn't think the girl had. While wondering over to the other side of the library she momentarily glanced up. "Oh, hey, Jasdebi."

"Why'd you have to say that!"

"You've ruined our cool entrance, hee hee!"

"More weirdos emerge..."

"Master Jasdebi!? What about your job?"

"Shut up!"

"You guys have fun, I'll be in the fantasy section if you need me."

"I thought you said you were gonna help!"

"I'll be sure and save you if you're dying." She had this conversation without stopping or turning around, as she headed towards the brightest colored section of the library.

-1-1-1-

Aria grabbed one more book before dashing off after the rest of the group. But she didn't notice she had grabbed the wrong one, and instead of "The Blue Sword" she had grabbed a faded book with "Neah Walker" printed on the cover in scrawling hand written letters.

-1-1-1-

"Holy shit, Road!" Aria laughed as her adoptive sister skipped away to the end of the table where Tyki was sitting. Seeing no more chairs on that end, Aria simply placed herself on his lap. The onlooking group of exorcists could only assume this was a normal occurrence as he hardly glanced at her for this action.

"I wanted to talk to you before fighting," Tyki said calmly eating something from of the plates. Aria was shoveling food down Allen-speed, but worse for her as her innocence was equipment type.

"I'll have to refuse. I take my time to eat when I have it."

"That time? Do you want to know how much of it you have left?"

"Outside. It's a superb view."

"The-The town is-!"

"I don't think you even have an hour. All that's left is where we are, nothing but this tower. Apart from here everything else has collapsed and been destroyed."

"No way..."

"What are you-"

"Sit down."

"Take a seat exorcists. Or are you too scared?" Tyki cooly sipped his wine from the glass, as Aria chugged her's directly from the bottle while still not taking her eyes from the albino exorcist. Her formerly large and inviting silver eyes were now gold, and held cold calculation as if she were predicting their destruction. She had switched to her noah form at some point since joining her husband, but none of them really noticed when. And she still had all her books tucked under her arm.

-1-1-1-

"It's a pity...boy...sorry...Aaralyn."

"TYKI!"

"Master Tyki's holy marks disappeared, lero."

"He did it! He defeated the enemy!" Chaoji's smile was wiped off his face as a large hole was cut in his chest by a long, wide blade. Aria was filled with pure fury, and tears of rage ran down her face, and she had, instead of using the sword properly, thrown it madly at him, the blade flying completely off the handle still gripped tightly in the redheaded woman's hand.

"Don't move. If you do, I pierce through you all," Road said with many if her candles aimed at the group. Aria had pulled the knocked out Tyki over to her, and looked as if she would be willing to kill anyone who touched him. "Allen would probably live, but I can't say the same for the rest of you. Ya know, I like Allen a lot...but my family is also very special to me. It's the the same kind of feeling as yours. Don't move. I'm not quite myself at the moment. Do you want to see holes open up in the bodies of your companions? And I can't stop Aaralyn from harming you. But that alone is not enough. "One person..." of Allen's companions will be punished for this...the red-haired one..."Lavi", you call him. That boy's heart is now within me...I'll wreck that heart and show y-!"

_ "The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees,  
The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,  
The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,  
And the highwayman came riding—  
Riding—riding—  
The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door."_

Aria began a song in a slow empty state. They couldn't help but note that it was quite possibly the most beautiful singing voice they had ever heard or would hear. Neither Allen nor Lenalee recognized the song, but Road seemed to grow concerned. Road knew how the song ended. And she had to wander who she should worry about more- Tyki or Aria? But she continued on with her plan.

"You're lucky she chose a long song. But I'd try to hurry up and finish before she reaches the end of the thirteenth verse, if I were you."

" He'd a French cocked-hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin,  
They fitted with never a wrinkle: his boots were up to the thigh!  
And he rode with a jewelled twinkle,  
His pistol butts a-twinkle,  
His rapier hilt a-twinkle, under the jeweled sky."

Aria sang on heatedly and brokenly at the same time as the fight continued between Lavi and Allen.

" Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn-yard,  
And he tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred;  
He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there  
But the landlord's black-eyed daughter,  
Bess, the landlord's daughter,  
Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair.

And dark in the dark old inn-yard a stable-wicket creaked  
Where Tim the ostler listened; his face was white and peaked;  
His eyes were hollows of madness, his hair like mouldy hay,  
But he loved the landlord's daughter,  
The landlord's red-lipped daughter,  
Dumb as a dog he listened, and he heard the robber say—

"One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize to-night,  
But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;  
Yet, if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,  
Then look for me by moonlight,  
Watch for me by moonlight,  
I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way."

He rose upright in the stirrups; he scarce could reach her hand,  
But she loosened her hair i' the casement! His face burnt like a brand  
As the black cascade of perfume came tumbling over his breast;  
And he kissed its waves in the moonlight,  
(Oh, sweet, black waves in the moonlight!)  
Then he tugged at his rein in the moonliglt, and galloped away to the West.

He did not come in the dawning; he did not come at noon;  
And out o' the tawny sunset, before the rise o' the moon,  
When the road was a gypsy's ribbon, looping the purple moor,  
A red-coat troop came marching—  
Marching—marching—  
King George's men came marching, up to the old inn-door.

They said no word to the landlord, they drank his ale instead,  
But they gagged his daughter and bound her to the foot of her narrow bed;  
Two of them knelt at her casement, with muskets at their side!  
There was death at every window;  
And hell at one dark window;  
For Bess could see, through her casement, the road that he would ride.

They had tied her up to attention, with many a sniggering jest;  
They had bound a musket beside her, with the barrel beneath her breast!  
"Now, keep good watch!" and they kissed her.  
She heard the dead man say—  
Look for me by moonlight;  
Watch for me by moonlight;  
I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way!

She twisted her hands behind her; but all the knots held good!  
She writhed her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat or blood!  
They stretched and strained in the darkness, and the hours crawled by like years,  
Till, now, on the stroke of midnight,  
Cold, on the stroke of midnight,  
The tip of one finger touched it! The trigger at least was hers!"

Lenalee was now grasping one of Road's candles with a desperate expression, though wether this was an expression of her own or one of the song could not be determined. Her mental battle with Aria's song led both to tune out the yelling as Lavi fought Allen, and Allen stabbed Road with the sword made from his arm.  
_  
" The tip of one finger touched it; she strove no more for the rest!  
Up, she stood up to attention, with the barrel beneath her breast,  
She would not risk their hearing; she would not strive again;  
For the road lay bare in the moonlight; _

_Blank and bare in the moonlight; _

_And the blood of her veins in the moonlight throbbed to her love's refrain ._

Tlot-tlot; tlot-tlot! Had they heard it? The horse-hoofs ringing clear;  
Tlot-tlot, tlot-tlot, in the distance? Were they deaf that they did not hear?  
Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill,  
The highwayman came riding,  
Riding, riding!  
The red-coats looked to their priming! She stood up, straight and still!

Tlot-tlot, in the frosty silence! Tlot-tlot, in the echoing night!  
Nearer he came and nearer! Her face was like a light!  
Her eyes grew wide for a moment; she drew one last deep breath,

_Then her finger moved in the moonlight-"  
_  
Aria stopped singing when Road grabbed her arm, and Lenalee stopped with the "candle" hardly a centimeter away piercing the skin in front of her heart. Road, in the form of what almost appeared to be some sort of black mass in a roughly human shape, and Aria disappeared, leaving behind only echoes of the following words:

**"Allen Walker is authorized to be the pianist!"**

-Chapter End-

AN: It took me so long to decide on a song for Aria to sing! Also, thanks to my other story "That's Illegal, Master!" I keep typing the name Fabia instead of Aria! *sighs* Anyways, hope you like it and all that jazz~! Sayanara, Sincerely, It's midnight and I had to go shopping with my mom earlier and I'm tired. And if and if any clothing designers are reading this, make prettier winter dresses! Seriously, most of them are so ugly and I hate jeans!

*Naze dame desuka- Why not?

*Arigatou- Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So is Aria's full name Aaralyn "Aria" Cossette Walker Kamelot Mikk? That's awesome, all it needs to be more awesome is a "van" somewhere in there. When I write my alternate Aria/Fabia raised by her parents for lacking physical deformities her first name will be Theria. I literally just noticed that they all end in "ia", but that's not important right now. Suggestions for last names? Preferably French? Anyways, on with this fanfic!

-Chapter Start-

**Neah Walker**

Neah Walker was the fourteenth noah. She was the noah of destruction, as well as the musician. She betrayed the clan 35 years ago.

History

Neah Walker and Mana Walker were twin brother and sister, and children of Adam and an exorcist named Maria. Neah awakened as a noah at the age of 14. She began to take interest, however, in an exorcist named Cross Marian. Six years later, Neah gave birth to twins with the same rusty colored red hair as her. Neah continued to disappear, when the Millennium Earl and the noah of dreams, Road, began to notice. When Road discovered the children, she agreed to help Neah hide them- especially the one with a deformed innocence arm. However, they were discovered, and Neah ran off with the children. Mana,who was in a relationship with Road, helped him, and Mana was always there. Eventually the Earl caught up with the "traitors", hands stained with the blood of those who failed to catch the 14th. Though he wasn't aware he as the one who killed them. And soon Neah lay dead, and once she did the girl baby with the pale white skin and silver eyes turned gray and gold. The baby was taken to the ark, to be raised by Road who took a child's form to better get along with her boyfriends niece. He, Mana, thought all were dead and wandered aimlessly about, until seven years later his dog Allen, who he named after his nephew, took a liking to a redheaded chore boy.

Aaralyn Walker

The daughter of Neah Walker and the exorcist Cross Marian. She is the fourteenth as of the time of this note (October 8th, 1895) and the ark song was naturally in her memory. She possesses an equipment-type innocence in the form of a sword hilt that turns into and blade type weapon she wills. She and her brother, Allen Walker, were born on April 28th, 1880.

Allen Walker

The son of Neah Walker and the exorcist Cross Marian. An exorcist of the black order, with a parasitic-type innocence for a left arm. He has no noah abilities. He, like his sister Aaralyn (see previous page), was born on April 28th, 1880.

The rest of the book consisted of sketches of Neah, Maria, and baby Allens and Arias. It was such a small book; Aria probably wouldn't open it for weeks.**  
**  
-1-1-1-

"My goodness, if it isn't Mikk! It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"It has, Madame."

"Is the earl well? I invited him to tea last month and was very disappointed he couldn't make it."

"I shall tell him you're cross with him."

"Teehee, please do! He always seems so busy. And who's this young lady?"

"This is my wife, Aaralyn. She's terribly shy, so please don't expect her to talk a great deal."

"H-hi..." Aria twiddled her thumbs and did her best to look like the sweetest little angel in the world while in her head wondering what the least serious injury she could "accidentally" give herself to be allowed to leave was. She had been told that as punishment for helping Allen and the other exorcists, and giving away such an important song to the clan, that she would have to stay with Tyki until the ball was over. But she knew Tyki just didn't want to be forced to dance with anymore human girls. "Please, call me Aria."

"That's a lovely name! Do you sing?"

"Yes, I-I sing a play a few instruments." She could practically hear Tyki's laughter now.

"That's magnificent, a young girl should be musically educated. Though this is somewhat depressing; I was hoping you would dance with my daughter, this is her first ball after all, but I'm glad you've found such a sweet little wife."

"Thank you, Madame."

-2-2-2-

"Look, Road. Our Tyki and Aria are the stars. The girls are all so jealous of Aria and the boys of Tyki."

"Both their faces are good for situations like this."

"Beauty really is an advantage."

-2-2-2-

_"Over in Killarney,  
Many years ago,  
Me mother sang a song to me  
In tones so sweet and low.  
Just a simple little ditty,  
In her good old Irish way,  
And I'd give the world if she could sing  
That song to me this day.  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Hush, now don't you cry!_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
That's an Irish lullaby._

Oft, in dreams I wander  
To that cot again,  
I feel her arms a huggin' me  
As when she held me then.  
And I hear her voice a humin'  
To me as in days or yore,  
When she used to rock me fast asleep  
Outside the cabin door.  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Hush, now don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
That's an Irish lullaby."

Aria sang as Tyki hissed in pain from the scar. It hadn't stopped hurting since that day. Because of her noah powers she could with a soothing song like this either stop the pain temporarily or make him fall asleep. She chose the former in this case as they were with Sherril, Road, Tricia, and the Earl. No one ever minded when she sang, as her voice was rich and beautiful. Even Skinn had always calmed down slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Does it still hurt where Allen cut you?"

"Worried?"

"Road, don't be rude to your uncle!"

"I'm used to it, Tricia. But maybe you should go back to your room. You don't look well."

"He's right, Tricia. I'll look after Road."

"I'm sorry, dear. If you'll excuse me then, my lord. Enjoy yourself."

"Rest well, Tricia."

Aria visibly zoned out as they talked about the "egg". She had always considered such matters boring. She snapped back into attention at the mention of the 14th.

"I don't know what happened, but she hates doesn't he? And now her son's joined forces with the order!"

"Maybe the innocence went for Allen knowing who he was?"

"Road? Do I hear a hint of tenderness in your voice when you say 'Allen'?"

"The fourteenth...I don't know what happened either. What did she do?"

"Umm..."

"She tried to kill the Earl."

"Guys, I'm really confused right now."

"She's probably still trying. Even now."

"Hello?"

"Allen Walker...Ever since I discovered he was the son of the fourteenth, I been having dreams. Wondering why I didn't kill him that night. Was it a coincidence? Or was it inevitable? I don't know. I always wake up in the middle."

-1-1-1-

"You play _a few_ instruments?"

"What was I supposed to say: 'Yeah, I have this magical ability that lets me play any instrument ever at an expert level'?"

Tyki finally stopped laughing to say in a mildly interested way, "What about our deal with the ark? You never told me what you were talking about."

"Oh yeah...do I have too?"

"Why not?"

"Cuz you'll be mad at me for forgetting."

"Stop dragging this out."

"Well I'm afraid of Sherril, and you should be too!"

"My patience is wearing thin, menina*."

"I'm pregnant."

"...what?"

"You heard me!"

"...how long have you known?"

"Two months..."

"You forgot for two months!?"

"Ye~s..."

This lead to them both staring at each other blankly and wide-eyed.

"...Do we _have _to tell Sherril?"

"See, you're afraid of him too!"

"At least you'll live! I'll be killed horribly!"

"Possibly. You should tell him though. Because you're the man here."

"_You_ should tell him because you won't die."

"SUBJECT CHANGE!"

"Wha-"

"Allen is the son of the former 14th?"

"Don't just change the subject like that."

"As the current 14th I demand an answer!"

"Yes, now back to you-"

"Hmph!" Aria turned her head and snatched up the nearest book and began scanning the pages. Suddenly she gasped an her eyes widened.

"Aria?"

"Sshh!" She held up a finger not looking up from the paper before her breath hitched and she threw the book violently across the room. Instead of asking questions Tyki walked gravely over to the book and read the page it had landed on intently before slamming it shut and lying it on the nearby table.

"What do we do about-"

"Nothing."

"What!?"

"We do nothing. For now our lives exist only to follow the Earl's scripts."

"Hpmh!"

"Only for now...but remember what I said a month ago?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not gonna forget about it either."

"Good. Now about Sherril-"

"I'll tell Road if you tell Sherril."

"Other way around."

"And a creme brûlée?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay then~!" She kissed him on the cheek and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Sherril and get this over with!"

"No-" But Tyki's cry was ignored as Aria skipped out the door.

-1-1-1-

"Óla, Daddy~!"

"Yes?"

"Well, you remember how when Tyki and I got married you said we would have to sleep in different rooms?"

"No, you cannot share a room with Tyki."

"That's not it!" Aria proclaimed pouting. "Anyways, you remember how we went on a mission together for the last few months?"

"What did he do to yo-"

"Nothing! Kind of. Anyways...so...um...how do you feel about grandchildren?"

"That sounds wonderful~" Sherril said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Er...where are you going-"

"Where is my brother?" Sherril was surrounded by a dark aura.

"I don't think it would be in his best interest for me to tell you..."

"I'll find him myself then." And with this the door was slammed closed violently.

"Crap."

-1-1-1-

"No way, food sounds gross."

"Whaaa!?" Road blinked at Aria in surprise.

"Just...lately the idea of eating sounds gross."

Road choked on the sucker she was eating and off in a neighboring country Tyki felt a disturbance in the force.

-1-1-1-

"Pudding. On a french fry. On sushi covered in cranberry syrup."

"Yes," Aria nodded with a serious expression. "Vanilla pudding."

"At three a.m."

"Yes."

"And I can't even sleep with you for three months?"

"Yes."

"Good-bye."

"Eeeeh!? Iie! Onaka ga suiteimasu*!"

"I still don't know what your saying."

"Gaah! I'll get it myself-"

"No. Suffer in silence."

"Iie*."

"If it's a boy I get to name it."

Aria looked thoughtful for a minute.

"...Deal. I guess."

-1-1-1-

"I think Sherril's plotting to kill me while your having the baby and can't stop him."

"Probably."

-1-1-1-

"Finally it's over-THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

-1-1-1-

Aria (eventually) gave birth to a set of identical twin girls with rust colored hair and dark brown eyes. Aside from the eye-color they were identical to their mother, which Aria liked to flaunt. Tyki had wounds they had decided would become scars from Aria digging her nails so deep into his arm. At the moment she was sitting leaned forward on the couch glaring at the children.

"Now...which one of you is Theria and which is Fabia?"

The twins just blinked at her innocently. Tyki chose that moment to walk in (yes, he survived angry Sherril). He couldn't help but laugh a little at his wife's overly determined expression. She turned to face him.

"What the hell are you laughing at? You try telling them apart!"

"I don't know, cut Theria's hair and not Fabia's or something."

"Can I feed one a lot and make it fat and feed the other normal?"

"Why would you even think of that?"

"I don't know!" She picked up the one on the right. "You may actually be Fabia, but you're Theria now, okay? And vice versa for you, Fabia." She said pointing to the one from the left for the last bit. Tyki sighed and picked up the one on the left and calmly chopped off it's short ponytail. "There. Now you can tell the difference."

"What!? You can't just do that!"

"Get over it."

"Fuck you."

"You should."

"Uuugh! You- Oh hey, it's eight." She put Theria only somewhat gently in the cradle in the corner and took Fabia from Tyki's arms to repeat the action.

_"Hush, hush, time to be sleeping  
Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping  
Dreams of peace and of freedom  
So smile in your sleep, bonny baby  
_  
_Once our valleys were ringing  
With songs of our children singing  
But now sheep bleat till the evening  
And shielings lie empty and broken  
Hush, hush, time to be sleeping  
Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping  
Dreams of peace and of freedom  
So smile in your sleep, bonny baby_

Where is our proud highland mettle  
Our troops once so fierce in battle  
Now stand, cowed, huddled like cattle  
And wait to be shipped o'er the ocean  
Hush, hush, time to be sleeping  
Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping  
Dreams of peace and of freedom  
So smile in your sleep, bonny baby

No use pleading or praying  
For gone, gone is all hope of staying  
Hush, hush, the anchor's a-weighing  
Don't cry in your sleep, bonny baby."

-Chapter End-

AN: Is this a song-fic? I don't know, but I've enjoyed this opportunity to look up old songs :)

*Menina-Girl(Portuguese)

*いいえ！お腹がすきました！- Iie! Onoka ga sukimashita! - No! I'm hungry!


End file.
